Patapon: Niezniszczalni
Siema! Ta część jest kontynuacją Patapon: Jedność. Jeśli chcesz edytować musisz zachowywac estetykę i poinformować o tym na czacie. ' 'Informacje od edytorów Nie usuwać rozdziału ostatniego. Zostawić mi go na koniec. '-Wojnar' Seba jeszcze się pojawi. Jak napiszę o postaci której niema, poprawcie to. '-Tydeus' Sam napiszę, że zmartwychwstałem i kim są postacie w kapturach. '-Crew' Dołączam '-Wielki' Prolog Koniec Patapon: Jedność... -Silni są ci kultyści!- krzyczał Tydeus -A myślałeś, że to będzie herbatka!- odkrzyknął Geralt -Wojnar czy ty naprawde zmieniłeś zdanie?- spytał TDT -Tak, ale narazie musi pokonać ich.- odpowiedział Wojnar -Słuszna uwaga- skomentował Crew Gdy wszyscy wrogowie zostali pokonani okazało się, że nie ma TDT i Wielkiego. Herosi zaczeli szukać zaginionych. Wkrótce ich znaleźli. -Wojnar... Oni są martwi.- powiedział Metallicafun Wszyscy patrzyli się na leżące obok ciała splamione krwią. Nikt przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odezwał. W końcu postanowili ich pochować. Na ich grobach ułożyli płyty. Na płycie Wielkiego napisali: Tu spoczywa Woo, wojownik który miał wiele cnót, ale najważniejszą była jego lojalność. Przy płytce TDT napisali zaś; Tu spoczywa TDT, wojownik który służył dobru i to go ocaliło. Herosi milcząc odeszli udając się ku zachodowi słońca. Rozdział pierwszy: 6 miesięcy od prologu... Herosi doszli do małej górskiej jaskini. Lał deszcz, co jakiś czas waliły pioruny. W milczeniu Bohaterowie weszli do nowego schronienia. Wojownik w złotej masce machnął dłonią, a w głębi jaskini na moment strzelił płomień, rozświetalając jej ciemność. -Czysto.- Mruknął. -No dobra. Odpocznijmy tu.- Powiedział wojownik z grzywką i złotym mieczem. Herosi się rozłożyli. Zapalili ognisko. Ci co mieli jedzenie, zjedli je. Wszyscy siedzieli cicho. -W sumie do czego to wszystko prowadzi?- Spytał Tydeus, przerywając milczenie.- Co jak dotąd zrobilśmy? -Rozwaliliśmy z kilkaset sług Karana i Umbry. Alej jak dalej będzie, to z czasem rozwalą nas. Tak samo jak Matfisa, Narissę, Temple'a ,TDT,oraz Wielkiego. A jedyne co możemy zrobić, to dalej się ukrywać i szukać jakiegoś sposobu na zniszczenie nie sług, tylko samych mózgów wroga.- Odparł Geralt. -Szkoda tylko, że nas jest kilku, a wroga całe zastępy. A jeszcze Otchłań jak dotąd milczała.- Zauważył Metallicafun. -Taa. Prowadzimy tą wojnę sami. Wrogowie nie niszczą świata, tylko starają się załatwić nas.- Przypomniał Crew. -Jakby zaczęli juz inwazję, to ktoś mógłby nam pomóc. A teraz? Kto pomoże grupie brudnych i zwariowanych Herosów, którzy mówią, że walczą z hordami zła?- Spytał Gresh. -Zostało nas ośmiu. Ośmiu wspaniałych przeciwko armii mrocznych ciastek!- Zawołał Psycho, który od początku wojny świrował jak od dawna mu się nie zdarzyło. -Skanowanie danych. Szanse na zwycięstwo niewielki, ale są.- Poinformował Rainbow. -To nie traćmy nadziei.- Odezwał się Wojnar.- Możem wygrać. -Ja nie tracę nadziei.- Powiedział Tydeus.- Tylko narzekam, że tyle musimy znosić. Herosi poszli spać. Nazajutrz... -Zauważyliście, że nie ma Rainbowa i Crew?- Spytał Tydeus -Pewnie poszli na polowanie, albo coś w tym stylu.- odparł Wojnar Kilka godzin później... -Nadal ich nie ma. Trudno musimy iść.- poinformował TDT Tak więc Herosi idą przez las. Po drodze nie napotkali niczego ciekawego oprócz staruszka który się nie odzywał. -Dobra forty Uberkol, Gareen i Dewon są nasze. Jeśli chodzi o Karana i Umbrę podbili forty Fer, Hakotombo, Terras, Ret i Tumbo. Po za tym w miastach Farada, Rottenfort i Kar szerzy się kult Achri'ty. Jak tak dalej pójdzie przegramy.- Poinformował wszystkich Gresh -Niezbyt dobrze to wygląda.- rzekł Geralt -Może zatrzymajmy się w tym mieście?- zaproponował Tydeus wskazując jednocześnie miasto przed sobą -Świetny pomysł!- odpowiedzieli wszyscy Przed wejściem do miasta musieli przejść przez cmentarz. -O cholera! Patrzcie!- wskazał Metallicafun na pobliski nagrobek na którym było napisane: ' Tu spoczywa Crew, Heros który pomimo, że nie wygrał, przegrał z godnością.' -Coraz mniej mi się to podoba. Mam nadzieję, że Rainbow nadal żyje.- odpowiedział Wojnar Wtedy nagle grupa Herosów została porwana przez grupę strażników. Zaprowadzili oni ich na targ, gdzie czekały na nich szubienice. Herosi nie wiedząc co się dzieje zaczeli słuchać przemowy herolda. -Wojnar, Tydeus, Geralt, Metallicafun, Gresh oraz Psychodeliczny Alosson... -Psychopatyczny- mruknął Psycho -... oskarżeni o zbrodnie wojenne w tym zabójstwo niejakiego Crew'a mają zostać skazani na śmierć przez powieszenie. Macie coś na swoją obronę? -Tak mamy. Przez cały czas czas byliśmy na wojnie, nie mogliśmy się tutaj zjawić!- powiedział Tydeus -Macie dowód?- spytał król miasta który przyglądał się całej ceremonii -Sprawcie w zapiskach.- odparł Tydeus -Zapiski niczego nie udowodnią, ponieważ morderstwo zostało popełnione poza murami miasta.- powiedział król -I tu się kończy nasza przygoda.- powiedział Gresh Już kat miał pociągnąć za dzwignię gdy nagle pewna zakapturzona postać podpaliła stryczek(to na czym Herosi stoją), przecieła więzy i uciekła. Herosi postanowili zrobić to samo. Po ucieczce z miasta Herosi zrobili sobie obóz w lesie. -Widać, że nas nadal szukają.- powiedział Geralt obserwując oddziały ze szczytu wzniecienia -Mnie coś tu jednak nie pokoi. Kto to był i kto zabił Crew'a?- podzielił się z innymi Matallicafun -Zapewne dowiemy się później.- odparł Wojnar 2 dni później... Herosi pakują się i idą wgłąb lasu. Po drodze nie znajdują niczego ciekawego. Gdy jednak wychodzą z knei widzą opuszczoną wieżę strażniczą w której postanawiają spędzić noc. W nocy... -Pieczone korale...- nucił Psycho piekąc pomarańczę i banana nad ogniskiem -Co jest?- zapytał Metallicafun budząc się- Psycho zgaś to bo nas ktoś zobaczy! Metalli zaczął gasić ogień. -Ślicznie. Banany w popiele.- powiedział Psycho -Są tutaj!!!- rozległ się wokoło krzyk Herosi postanowili uciec na szczyt wieży, gdzie zaczeli odpierać ataki strażników. Gdy Herosi pokonali straże postanowili uciec z wieży. Stali już bezpiecznie na ziemi, gdy nagle usłyszeli przeraźliwy ryk i zobaczyli walącą się strażnicę. W niej było okno, a przez to Herosom nic się nie stało. Zostali zamknięci w przewalonej wieży. Po około pięciu minutach... -Hm... czyli nadal nie wiemy przez kogo, dlaczego i jak długo będziemy tu siedzieć? -Ja widziałem ruszające się drzewo! To ono zrzuciło wieżę! -Psycho, proszę... przestań. My tu myślimy! Nie potrzebujemy twoich odpałów! Herosi usłyszeli dziwne chrupotanie i drapanie. Nagle jedna ściana całkiem się przewróciła. Zza latającego kurzu i tynku wyszedł.... WIELKI! -To Wielki!!! -Tak, tak, tak. Powstał z martwych, jak to się stało, wielka radość itp. itd. - Wielki przerwał wzruszający moment. -Okej -A teraz - zaczął Wielki z lekkim zdenerwowaniem w głosie - wyjaśnijcie mi proszę, dlaczego dokładnie 6 miesięcy, 3 dni, 21 godzin, 7 minut i 10 sekund temu spokojnie sobie walczyłem, dostałem czymś twardym w głowę, zemdlałem i obudziłem się pół metra pod ziemią, a nade mną był jakiś ohydny nagrobek?!? - wykrzyczał bardzo szybko Wielki. -No.. my myśleliśmy, że umarłeś... -Myślisz, że nie wiem?!? Przecież powiedziałem: "Tak, tak, tak. Powstał z martwych, jak to się stało, wielka radość itp. itd.", a może nie? -Czyli dokąd teraz? -Do Hoshebiti - powiedział Wielki bardzo zdecydowanym tonem -Po co? -Potem wam powiem, teraz w pakować manatki i w drogę! Pięć sekund później... -Ok już jest później. Pamiętacie, jak Umbra przeklęła tamten las? -No raczej. -Nie zdążyliśmy zdjąć tej klątwy. Teraz Umbra chowa się tam... to znaczy jej nowe, dużo gorsze wcielenie. Tam też jest Portal, przez który wydostają się potwory mieszkające w Otchłani. -Czyli zamykamy Portal i bam, świat ocalony? -No właśnie nie.... Jest gorzej.... Portal jest tak bardzo groźny, że sama jego twóryczyni (Umbra) niemal umarła od patrzenia na niego... a co dopiero, jakby podeszła bliżej niż na odległość jednego kilometra! -Aha. Czyli musimy się tam udać, zniszczyć Portal. Oczywiście sami nie damy rady, bo Portal może zrobić nam co tylko zechce... -Tak, musimy się dowiedzieć wyszstkiego o Otchłani i zdobyć coś, dzięki czemu Wszechwidzące Oko Portalu nas nie zauważy. To Oko to taka wielka macka zakończona fioletową gałką oczną. -No to do Hoshebiti! i wyruszyli. Rozdział drugi -No!- Powiedział Tydeus przy następnym postoju.- Zdaje się, że do naszego celu czeka nas daleka droga. -Noo. Tak. Masz mapę?- Spytał Wielki. Miał mapę.- No więc: musimy iść tą rzeką, a także ominąć ten las. -A po co go omijać?- Spytał Psycho. -Bo to las Umarłego Drzewa? Las, o którym pewne jest, że jest nawiedzony?- Spytał Wielki. -Hmm. W sumie...- Mruknął Tydeus.- Przejście przez ten las skróciło by nam drogę... -Zwariowałeś? Przecież w nawiedzonym lesie będziemy co krok spotykać wrogów.- Uznał Geralt. -Tak, cienie i tym podobne. Ale widma i cienie to co innego. A im szybciej, tym lepiej. -Mamy czas, czas nie goni nas.- Zauważył ironicznie Rainbow. -Ale Otchłań tak. Nie wiemy, kiedy wkroczy do akcji. Jak na razie nawet nie wyczuwaliśmy obecności Achri'ty. Wszyscy zamilkli. Jakoś użycie tego imienia nie przypadło im do gustu. -No cóż.- Uznał Wojnar.- Tydeus ma nieco racji. Trzeba się pospieszyć. Herosi znów wyruszyli w drogę. TDT słabo znał to miejsce, ponieważ po jego śmierci zapomniał całkiem o terenach bliskich miejscu pochowania go. Postanowił więc spytać: -Czemu ten las jest nawiedzony? -"Pewnego razu grupa dzieci wybrała się do lasu, wtedy nie był jeszcze przeklęty. Dzieci znalazły dziwne, zmutowane purchawki, niszczenie ich było dla nich świetną zabawą, więc je pozdeptywały. Zmutowany grzyb oprócz zwykłego pyłu wytwarzały głośny huk. Jeden z chłopców był bardzo strachliwy, więc odskoczył do tyłu, prosto w Przeklęte Pokrzywy ''(''niwil chori, wiedźmy korzystają z nich do tworzenia różnych mikstur. Rzucają na swoje plantacje różne klątwy, aby chronić plony. Po rzuceniu klątwy są zbyt niebezpieczne, więc nie uprawiają ich niedaleko domu, lecz w lasach). Pech chciał, że klątwa zarzucona przez miejscową wiedźmę polegała na tym, że "złodziej" będzie cierpiał do końca świata jako duch. Oczywiście klątwa zbijała też dotykającego. Reszta bardzo się przestraszyła ducha, a huk od purchawek obudził Kamieniożreka ''(''teratak, odmiana Kamiennego Golema z Patapon 3. Jego mehanizm obronny jest taki, że zamienia ofiarę w kamień, kamień ruszający się, gdy widzi ruch, lecz nie rusza się, gdy nic w pobliżu się nie rusza). Ostatni chłopiec dotknął Trującej Rosiczki ''(''kvara kavira, gdy coś jej dotknie, łapie go w swoje szczęki i zaciska je na zawsze. Potem wstrzykuje jad, który sprawia, że skóra robi się zielona, oraz na skórze pojawiają się dziwne bomble, co około minutę wybuchają one krwią i na ich miejscu pojwiają się nowe.)'' Są tam po dziś dzień. Legenda głosi, że ich ryki i stęki to zykłe rozmowy i chichoty, kto wie... nikt nie rozumie ich mowy... wiekowe drzewa rozcyfrowały ich tajemny kod.... gdyby ktoś rozumiał drzewa........ - zacytował Wielki Droga była ponura, jak to droga do nawiedzonego miejsca. Panowała cisza. Karan i Umbra nie dawali znaku życia. Pewnego dnia grupa stanęła na pagórku. Ich drodze ukazała się zamglona kraina. Nad nią unosiła się aura ciszy. Niskie, szerokie drzewa spowijała mgła. Całej grupie przypomniały się Bagna Martwego Feniksa. -Ach, co za zachęcający widok.- Westchnął Tydeus.- Czego to człowiek/Patapon nie robi, żeby ratować świat... Tak więc grupa weszła do lasu. Moment po tym, jak minęli pierwsze drzewo, wydało im się, że zagłębili się już setki metrów. Wokół panowała nieprzyjemna mgła. Grube drzewa pochylały się nad Herosami. Wszyscy mieli wrażenie, że ktoś na nich patszy. Od czasu do czasu w mgle coś się poruszało. Nie słychać było śpiewu ptaków. Nawet nie wydawało się, iż panuje noc. Mgła dawała wrażenie ciemności. Bohaterowie szli ponurą drogą, wyklepaną kamieniami. Co jakiś czas wokół niej mijali ruiny domostw. Jako, że Herosi nie byli głupkami, nie wchodzili do ruin. Niebawem jednak zaczęło się robić gorzej. Zapadała jeszcze większa ciemność. -Oho.- Mruknął Geralt.- Zmrok zapada. Coś czuję, że teraz dopiero zrobi się nieciekawie. -To w tym miejscu wogóle zapada zmrok? Myślałłem, że w tym miejscu panuje wieczna noc...- Powiedział Psycho. -No co ty? Przecież do tej pory panowała jasny dzień. -Myślicie, że bezpieczniej będzie rozbić obóz?- Spytał Tydeus.- Ja czuję się padnięty. Tak więc dzielna grupa rozbiła obozik. Pośrodku rozpalili ognisko, które jednak w mgle niewiele dawało. Zapalić je się udało tylko dzięki miniaturowej odmianie Trybu Herosa Tydeusa. Nie wiedzieli czemu, rozbili je obok drogi, w obawie, że ktoś będzie nią przechodził. W tak wymarłym lesie? Jednak z naturalnych obaw zrobili to. Pierwszy wartę trzymał Tydeus. -I tak nie wiem czy zasnę.- Skomentował.- Ten las... Wywołuje we mnie niepokój. Grupa zasnęła. Tydeus trzymał wartę milcząc. Nie wiedział co robić. Siedział i słuchał. Milczenie nie ustawało. Tydeus popełnił błąd i spróbował skupić się na myślach otoczenia. Na moment zamarł. Czy coś było obok obozu...? -Tydeus- Mruknął Geralt.- Co jest? Czemu tak dyszysz? -Ojej, obudziłem cię? -Nie wiem. Chyba tak... Ale może obudziło coś innego. Powartuję za ciebie. -Jeszcze nie czas zmiany. Poza tym po mnie miał być Rainbow. -Dobra, ja cię zastąpię. Wyglądasz, jakby cię wampir dorwał. Tak więc Tydeus niespokojnie zasnął, a Geralt usiadł milcząc, wpatrując się w ognisko. Wiedźmin był zawsze czujny. Rozmyślał. Zaiste, coś tu było. Ale nie zbliżało się. Powoli się poruszało. Ale nie podchodziło. Prze myśl mu przeszło: Widmo z lasu. Albo Cień. Albo coś z Otchłani. Geralt zamarł. Jeszcze ani razu przed spotkaniem nowych kolegów nie słyszał o Otchłani. A jak na razie nawet nie wiedział jak Achri'ta wygląda. No właśnie jak wygląda Otchłań? Czym ona jest? Spróbował sobie wyobrazić Otchłań. Zaprzestał prób. Nie wiedział czemu. Albo nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Otchłani... Albo mu się to udało. I ten sukces kazał mu przestać... Nagle zamarł. Poczuł coś na hełmie. Lekkie skrobnięcie... Znów to samo. To nie była gałązka. Koledzy spali. Czy coś drapało pazurem po jego hełmie...? Geralt powoli dobył miecza. Momentalnie ciął bronią nad głową. Ciszę rozdarł przerażający, widmowy wrzask kobiety. Wszyscy się zerwali. Zło zniknęło. -Co to było?!- Zawołał Wielki. -Coś mnie dotykało!- Odparł Geralt, rozglądając się.- Ale teraz zniknęło! -Spójrz pod nogi- powiedział niemo Tydeus, pokazując placem pod jego nogi. Wszyscy spojrzeli. Pod nogami Geralta leżała odcięta dłoń. Kobieca. Ale pełna zmarszczek, a jej paznokcie wyglądały jak pazury. Nie płynęła z niej krew. -O rany...- Powiedział któryś.- Co to było? -Wampir?- Spytał Geralt.- Podobne. -Skanowanie. - Zaczął Rainbow.-Dłoń sklasyfikowana. Wampiro-podobna bestia, zwana hannya. Mściwa demonica. Dłoń wciąż jest jej częścią. Wciąż jest nie-żywa. Wszystkim wydało się, że ręka się poruszyła. -Co my z tym zrobimy?- Spytał Psycho.- Upieczemy i zjemy? -W sumie... Pomysł niezły.- Uznał Tydeus.- Płomień! Tydeus wbił ostrze włóczni w dłoń i wsunął ją do ogniska. Dłoń momentalnie zaczęła wierzgać. Z hen daleka, z głebi lasu doszedł wrzask, podobny do tego, jaki obudził Herosów. Dłoń po chwili podała się i spłonęła. Ciarki przeszły Herosom po plecach. (Może z wyjątkiem Rainbowa, który był robotem, zatem dreszczy nie mógł mieć.) ('Mam prośbę... Pozwólcie mi popisać o tym lesie. Chciałbym zamieścić wątek przejścia przez niego...' '''Zostawcie mi to, niedługo, najdłużej za dwa dni skończę. Przez ten czas nie piszcie, proszę.' Tu Tydeus) Rozdział ostatni Fortotown. W tym mieście mieszka młody wojownik Wojnax. Dużo czytał o wojnie która miała miejsce dawno temu. Szesnastoletni thumb|WojnaxWojnax był świadomy że nie ma matki gdyż umarła mu 2 lata temu. Był on synem Wojnara i tak jak on lubił swoją grzywkę. Miał czarne buty i czarne rękawiczki oraz białą maskę. Wojownicy Metallicafun, Gresh oraz Matfis nie przeżyli wojny. Także Wojnar zginął i ponownie został bogiem. Tydeus był już wyrośniętym mężczyzną, natomiast reszta która przeżyła miała już swoje lata. Młody Wojnax odziedziczył po ojcu wszystkie jego cechy, kiedy był młody. Był pyszny i głodny walki. Był on uczniem Tydeusa. Jego bronią był miecz świętości który dała mu jego matka. Znalazła go ona w miejscu śmierci męża. Wojnax nigdy nie znał ojca ale widział go na zdjęciach. Często pytał jego przyjaciół jaki on był. I tak zaczeła się nowa historia... Coś od Rainbowa: Zaraz, to jest człowiek. W takim razie Rainbow ma na chwilę zniknąć, i wrócić, jednak z kim wróciłem, napisze sam. Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia